


I Disagree

by HalloweenBae



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBae/pseuds/HalloweenBae
Summary: What if Barba fell for Holt.





	I Disagree

The smell of Chinese takeout filled the air as the elevator doors opened to the precinct. Messy desks and old technology cluttered the unorganized squad room as he pushed through the gated entrance. A gate? To the squad room? What was this place? 

He held onto his brief case as he walked past an attractive young woman's desk, and rose his hand to knock on the captain's door. 

"Um, hold on there, cowboy, do you have an appointment?" She rose her eyebrows at him, clicking a bright pink pen.

Rafael was stunned. This woman had the demeanor of a spoiled sixteen year-old girl getting another quince from her Papi. If her attitude was any indication of how Holt ran his precinct, he would have to be here a lot longer than he planned. 

"I don't need one." He said, looking down at her disapprovingly. "I need to speak with your Captain about some mishandled evidence." 

She frowned. "Ooh, was that Charles' fault? That sounds like something he would do." She sucked in her breath and pointed to a meek-looking detective sitting at his desk.

"Charles Boyle? No. This is about Detective Jake Peralta." He shook his head and walked into the captain's office despite the woman's protests. 

Captain Raymond Holt's reputation preceded him. His activism in civil rights and the LGBT community were admirable, but they meant nothing to him if he couldn't do his job. His office is tidy, rainbow flags and decorations scattered throughout the clean lines of his uniforms and plaques. 

"Captain Holt, I wish we were meeting under better circumstances." Rafael took his coat off and set it on the couch. 

"Please, make yourself at home." The captain offered his hand out to the counselor. He sat up straight and stared at this brash young man bombarding through his office. "Would you mind telling me what this is about?" 

Rafael set his briefcase on the captain's desk and pulled out a case file. He fingered through it until he found the page he was looking for, and handed it to him. 

"I'm here about the Rodriguez case. A case handled by your Detective, Jake Peralta, crossing jurisdictions between Manhattan and Brooklyn while he was undercover." He spat out. 

The captain put on a pair of reading glasses and took the file from him. Details of the murder weapon being lost in the shuffle of processing graced a third of the page in front of him. He continued to read as the weapon then suddenly appeared back in the evidence room, days later. 

The captain stood up from his chair and walked over to the doorway. "Peralta. My office. Now." 

Rafael stared at this mountain of a man as he commanded his detective into his office. His voice was like thunder, making his hair stand on end each time he opened his mouth. Whoever he shared a bed with at the end of the day was a very lucky man. 

Peralta, on the other hand, was a tiny kid from Brooklyn with a shit-eating grin on his face. No wonder he had mishandled the evidence, Rafael thought. This kid looked like he could barely tie his shoes. 

"Peralta, this is..." Captain Holt turned to look at Rafael. "I'm sorry, he barged in here so quickly, he didn't have time to tell me his name, did he, Mr. ..." he looks over at Rafael and raises his eyebrows. 

"Barba. Assistant District Attorney Rafael Barba." He sighs. Had he forgotten to introduce himself? 

"Rafael?" Peralta smiles. "Cowabunga, dude!" He looks at his captain and back at Rafael. Neither of them were smiling.

"Peralta, I'm sure Mr. Barba doesn't care for your adolescent turtle references." He walked back behind his desk. 

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." He whispered under his breath.

"Detective Peralta, the evidence in the Rodriguez case is miniscule at best, and won't be admissible in court based on this report." Rafael started, handing him the case file.

Peralta takes the case file and looks it over. "Murder weapon missing for two days, then shows up again, this is the lab's fault, not mine." He looks up at his captain. 

"You heard the detective, Mr. Barba." Captain Holt stood tall. 

"A woman and child were brutally murdered with this weapon, and if I don't find out where it went in those two days, the judge could throw this whole thing out, is that what you want?" He walks up to him, his eyes only coming to his shoulders.

"Of course not." He looked down at the man in front of him. "I also don't want you rushing in here like a barn animal accusing my detectives of mishandling evidence when it is clearly an issue you need to take up with the lab."

"You and I both know that he first person they are going to go after is the police officer that handled the evidence in the first place. I wanted to come here first to make sure..." 

"To make sure of what, Mr. Barba? That I'm running a tight ship? That I'm not dirty because of your homophobic ideals...?" He steps forward and backs Barba against his desk. 

"Captain, I assure you, I am the last person you should accuse of being homophobic." He said, staring at him with conviction. 

The captain looked at him; really looked at him. He was well put together, that much was true. He almost reminded him of Kevin; a hot-headed egotistical version of Kevin, but similarities persisted. His green eyes were vibrant with passion as they popped against his gray suit. The smooth fabric hugged him in all the right places, accented by a blue tie and pocket square. His hair was cut short by the ears and longer on top, giving him the look of a man from the 1920's. He smiled painfully as he looked him over. How could he have been so blind? 

"Am I interrupting something?!" Terry's voice came from the doorway, the captain not realizing just how close he was to the ADA.

"No." The captain answered. 

"Yes." Rafael replied at the same time. 

"Well, it looks like we're done here." The captain maintained eye contact, waiting for Rafael to be the first to break.

"I'll be back, and I expect your full cooperation, Captain." 

"I'll be looking forward to it."


End file.
